zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
1.12-Zero Treasure
"Zero Treasure" is the twelfth episode of the first season of The Familiar of Zero. 12.1 PRINCESS HENRIETTA ROOM Henrietta “This ring belonged to lord Wales.” Louise kneeing before the Princess “I’ve gave him the letter. And they took the prince life right before my very eyes. I’m afraid I bear the most responsibility all this. I couldn’t see Wardes for what he really was.” Henrietta kneels down to Louise and put her hands on Louise. Louise and Henrietta have tears coming down their faces. Henrietta “There now. Lift up your head Louise Françoise.” Louise lifts her head to look at Henrietta looking down. They are both crying. Henrietta “Thank you for this final memento and his will.” They hug. Henrietta “Thank you very much. Louise.” Louise “My Princess.” 12.2 SHOT OUTSIDE OF OLD OSMOND TOWER Old Osmond office. Colbert is taking with Old Osmond. Old Osmond “Hummm. Are you sure this is not faults information.” Colbert “I’ appsolute we have the right information this time.” There a knock at the door. Old Osmond “Come in.” Louise opens the door. Colbert “Oh. Hello miss Vallière.” She walks into the room. Louise “Do you have a minute. Oh hi Mr. Colbert. Ammm. I’m here to give you my report.” Old Osmond “All right then.” He wave him staff a feather pen starts writing “Vacation approved. How long will you be?” Colbert “We’re heading to the village of Tome. I should be back before the solar elapse at the very latest. Now then will you excuse me.” He walks out of the room. Louise bows as he passes. The door closes. Louise looks back at Old Osmond “So Mr. Colbert is taking some time off?” Old Osmand “He thinks he found the location of the legionary dragon.” Louise “The legionary dragon?” Old Osmand “The last time he when searching for a legionary something or other he almost got lost in the middle of the ocean. I’m not really expecting that much. Let hear that report.” Louise is very nervous. Osmond listens with his hands folded. You see gold and a silver rings on his left hand. Osmond “Ah, Resquesta. This sounds rather troublesome. Thank for all your hard work. Why don’t you take a vacation?” Louise “Ammm Lord Osmand.” Osmond “Huh.” Louise “Have ever heard about the descendent of the Void.” Osmond eye perk up at that statement. “My memory is little unclear who call me that. I’m sure of the term, I remember that.” Osmond “Void is the long lost legionary elementary of magic.” Louise “Legionary? With amazing magic like that.” she is trying to find the words. “or then just simple magic, I, ah, ah.” Osmond put his hand up to stop her. “Ahh, you don’t have to go into details about that.” Louise relaxes “Well I guess if this is actually true then Gandalfr is real.” Louise “You said Gandalfr.” 12.3 LOUISE ROOM LOUISE GETTING DRESS Louise shirt, skirt, and stocking are laid out on the bed. Camera is from the back she is standing in front of the armoire. She just finishes putting on her panty. She is talking to herself in a low voice. “Saito is the legendary Gandalfr.” She stoops down to pulls out the bottom draw. Louise “I don’t get how that possible.” Just then Saito pushes open the door with a hand full of clothes. “I’m back.” Louise is surprised. She jumps up and hides behind the door of the armoire. He notices. “Hey, What's the matter?” She is usually not shy being undress in front of Saito. She kind of peeks around the door at him. She puts on a slip behind the door. “I just came back from a long trip and I’m dirty and I’m changing clothes.” He puts the clothes on the table. Saito “I see. Hey! You had more laundry?!” Louise with a mad look on her face turns her head to look at Saito “Geez - Keep it up and you can do all the laundry without any dinner.” Saito put his head back and closes his eyes. “OK, OK.” Louise is looking at Saito. Louise to herself. “''How can you act so normally?” She pops into a dream shot when they were on the dragon and Saito kissing her. She has a surprise look that he kissing her. She pops back and is a little sad. ''You were the one who kissed me… Saito “You know.” Louise is picking up her skirt and turns her head to Saito “Yes what do you want!” Saito “I don’t know. Cheer up.” He turns toward her. “Loosen up. That’s about all I can say.” Louise “That is so -“ Just then you hear a snap. The camera shot is towards Saito and Louise back. Coming from under her shirt and slip you see her panty fall to the floor . Saito is shocked. Camera is now outside the tower and you hear a loud scream. 12.4 LOUISE ROOM Louise is sitting on her bed dressed looking at her broken panties. “These are completely shot.” Saito comes over. “Yeah. That elastic is done for.” Louise gives Saito the look. “What going on?” Saito is sweating a little. “Ah come on it's not a big deal.” He with a flashback he is remembering in his mind washing her panties when he was stretching the panties heard a little snap. “Oh that nothing” Back to now. Then he mumbles to himself. “''Oh maybe that what it was''.” Louise with a stern look “Your were saying?” Saito is surprise that she heard him. “Oh nothing.” Zero no Tsukaima < Top Of Page > Zero No Tsukaima Seasons [[1.11-Louise's Marriage|'<< Full 1.11 Louise's Marriage']] - [[1.13-Louise_the_Void|'Full 1.13 Louise the Void' >>]] Category:Episodes Category:Season 1